A hero's come back for their love
by Mick-Zenpachi
Summary: Naruto revient après un entraînement de 5 ans avec jiraya avec une personne assez bizarre qui l'accompagne.Ils apportent de mauvaise nouvelle... Rating M pour un lemon et le language ainsi que des passages gore.La fic reprend!
1. Chapter 1

Salut a tous!Ceci est ma première Fic me vous le verez elle est un peu speciale!Et des couples en perspective!Il y auradu Naru/Saku, du Ino/OC et Du Kiba/Hina mais je ne suis pas sûr!Allez a + tout le monde est bonne lecture !

--

5 ans.Cela fait 5 ans que Uzumaki Naruto et parti avec le légendaire Sanin Jiraya.Durant c'est 5 ans

il s'est entrainé à pouvoir contrôler Kyûby et son chakra terrifiant et aussi pour honorer ça promesse.

Ramené Sasuke Uchiwa pour son amour de toujours la belle Sakura.Maintenant il revient au village de Konoha

après 5 ans d'absence avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'il à rencontré en route.Sans avoir un léger stress.

Sur la route de Konoha:

-Ero-sennin!"

-Qu'y a-t-il Naruto?répondit celui-ci au quart de tour.Tu as peur?Dit il en souriant.

-NON!Fin un petit peu...

-C'est ta Sakura-chan n'est-ce pas?

Naruto rougit ce qui fit sourire le sanin.

-Heu...oui, avouat-il a contre-coeur,que croyez-vous qu'elle dira en me voyant?

C'est alors qu'un homme d'environ son âge prit la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,lui dit-il avec une voix froide,beaucoups de filles des autres villages ont voulu te sauter dessus

en te voyant,alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.Répondit celui-ci avec une voix toujours froide.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi Mick!Tu as toujour ton visage caché! celui-ci se raidit en entandant les paroles de Naruto

Naruto se reprit,excuses-moi je ne voulais pas te froisser!dit il en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.Répondit Mick d'une voix toujours aussi froide.

-Allons allons les jeunes!Ne vous disputer pas pour si peux! Nous arrivons à Konoha!Répondit le Sanin.

-Yosh!Répondirent les 2 adoslescent.

A Konoha:

Sakura s'entraîner avec la sanin Tsunade.Celle-ci avait beaucoup changé.Elle à laissé ces cheuveux lui arriver jusqu'aux épaules .

Elle porté un débardeur noir moulant avec un décolté plongeant qui montré ses attributs généreux sans pour autant se faire grossier.

Elle portait aussi une jupe couleur rouge sang avec son éternel petit cycliste noir en dessous.Elle avait aussi rajouté à sa jambe droite

un bandage avec par dessus un étui à kunaï de couleur noir.Et elle porté des bottines avec des plaques de protections par dessus.

Et par dessus tout elle faisait maintenant un bon métre 70 et pouvais se vanter d'être une jolie jeune femme.

-Sakura! fit Tsunade

-Oui?

-On arette l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui d'accord?

-Oui!Dit-elle joyeusement.

-Tu pourrais me ramener aussi le rapport des entrés et sortis du village s'il-te-plaît ainsi qu'un colis pour moi?

-Pas de problème Tsunade-sama!

-Fait attention il est très fragile!

-D'accord!Je ferais attention promis!

Et elle partit vers l'entrée du village.

-_Elle va avoir une sacrée surprise...J'espère que tu as quand même un peu grandi mon cher Naruto..._

Entrrée de Konoha:

-Mick!Grouille je veux aller mangé des ramens!

-...J'arrive.Dit-il froidement

-Mais pourquoi tu as toujours ta capuche et ta veste sur toi?Enlève-les!

-Tu es sûr?dit-il avec un regard interrogateur.

-Oui aller!

Mick s'éxécuta,il était grand dans les 1m85 est très imposant à cause de sa musculature assez conséquante,il avez les

cheuveux long jusqu'aux épaules et avais une longue et fine cicatrice sur la partie droite de son visage,elle partais de l'arcade sourcilière

jusqu'au bas de sa joue,il était vétu entierement de noir avec des mitaines noirs et une longue veste blanche déchiré aux nivaux

des épaules sur la quelle il y avait un signe peint en grand dans son dos.

-Ben voila c'est mieux!

-Si tu le dit,mais peux tu me passé mon bandana?

-Oui tient!

Mick se le mis devant les yeux.

-Pfff,tu veux pas qu'on voit tes yeux c'est ça?Comme tu veux!Mais sâche que tes yeux peuvent aussi aider à frimer!

-A moins que tu ne veuille que je les tues du regard?Dit-il froidement avec un sourire carnassier.

-Heu...Non c'est bon garde ton bandana!Répondit-il assez effrayé.Je veux pas de morts!Tu me le promets!

-Hn.

-Bon les jeunes je vais chercher des infos et aussi allez voir l'hokage alors a plus!

-Haï!

Sakura en route rencontrat Konohamaru qui lui demanda des nouvelles de Naruto mais celle-ci n'en avait pas alors il partit déçus.

__

-Quand rentreras-tu Naruto?Ca fait 5 ans maintenant que tu es partis.Sasuke a tué Orochimaru mais n'est pas revenu.Alors reviens je t'en suplie!

Sakura s'aprocha de la porte quand elle vit Naruto en train de tendre un bandana à un homme, elle s'arretta net.Des larmes perlant sous ses yeux émeraude

Naruto avait grandi il était grand mais pas autant que son compagnon ,il avait des vétement sobre noir et orange et un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un bandana noir.

Mais le bandana était dans la même position que celui de Kakashi.Sakura eu une petite surprise en voyant ceci, et se demanda pourquoi il avait comme ceci.

Elle pouvait déceler une jolie et fine musculature en dessous de sa veste noir ouverte avec une vue sur ses abdominaux._Mais...C'est qu'il est devenu séduisant!_

Hum...quelque examen médicaux...Hé a quoi tu penses ma vieille?!C'est Naruto le baka du village!Et puis de toute façon tu aimes Sasuke alors...mais y a pas

a dire il a un corps superbe...

Mais Naruto se sentit observé et regarda dans la direction de Sakura est l'appela:

-Hey! Sakura-chan!

-Nar...Naruto-kun?c'est bien toi?

-Mais bien sur que c'est moi!Dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

-Naruto-kun!

Sakura coura vers lui les yeux en pleure et se jeta dans c'est bras.

-Naruto, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir!Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Tu crois que je laisserais ma meilleure amie seule à Konoha?Surtout mignone et gentille comme elle-est?Et je dois encore devenir Hokage!

Sakura piqua un fard,Naruto avait changé ,bien changé mais elle aussi avait changé,elle a des formes bien prononcé,une belle poitrine bien

rebondit digne de celle de Godaime ce que Naruto ne put s'empécher de voir.Tout en ayant des pensées digne de ses senseïs.

-Tu est vraiment très belle Sakura-chan!Dit-il en rougissant.

-Mer..merci Naruto,mais qu'est il arrivé à ton oeil?demanda-t-elle.

-Disons que c'est un incident!Le grand monsieur derrière moi il à pu m'aider !Dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

Sakura regarda Mick est ne put s'empécher de reculer en voyant son imposante stature.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan!Ce n'est rien il est peut-être un peu grand est fort mais il ne te fera pas de mal!

-Je n'en avais nullement l'attention Naruto.Dit-il de sa voix froide._Il se retourne vers Sakura _Bonjour,Zenpachi Mick pour vous servir Haruno-san._Il fit la réverrence._

-_Mon dieu...Sa voix me glace le sang...Et il a une aura puisante...Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui mais quoi?_Oui je suis Sakura ravie de te connaître Mick

et appelle moi Sakura s'il-te-plaît et tutoie moi.Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Comme tu-veux.Dit-il froidement.

-_On dirait un Sasuke numéro 2...Il plairer à cette truie de Ino!_

-Bon nous on va voir Baa-chan!Et après ont manges des râmens!Tu viens avec nous?

-Oui!

Et ils marchèrent dans la rue en direction de chez l'Hokage.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'a ce que Sakura posa une question qui lui brûler les lèvres.

-Heu...Mick comment as-tu rencontrer Naruto?

-_Naruto pris un visage sérieux ainsi qu'une voix neutre _Tu ne dois pas savoir pour le moment,tu sauras tout le moment venu.

Sakura était choquée.Jamais elle n'avait vu le blond lui parler de cette façon.Elle alla répliquer quand ils virent l'équipe de Shikamaru.


	2. Chapter 2

...Quand ils virent l'équipe de Shikamaru.

-Hey! Shikamaru! Chôji! Ino!Je suis de retour!

Shikamaru l'aperçut et n'en revenait pas.

-Naru...Naruto c'est bien toi?Dit-il choqué

-Comme tu le vois!

Naruto sourit de toute ces dents.

-Hey Baka!Arette ton sourire colgate tu m'éblouis!A peine rentré que tu m'énerves déjà!Repris Ino.

Tout le monde ne put s'empécher de rire sauf Mick qui était pire que de la glace.

-C'est qui ton grand ami?demanda Shikmaru assez surpris de voir un gars avec ce genre de gabaris assez impressionant.

-Zenpachi Mick, pour vous servir.Dit-il avec son ton froid habituel.

-Ouaaaa! Il est balèze ton pote!Répondit Chôji impressioné.

-Ouais,je sais,il fait p'tet peur mais il est sympa!

Sakura s'approcha d'Ino alors que les garçons parlait joyeusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu-as?Tu est toute raide ça va pas?!

Ino était pâle ,tremblante et suffoquée.

-Il...Il...n'...est pas...hum...ain

-Hein?Qu'est que tu racontes Ino?

.Mais Mick pris la parole.

-Je te fais aussi peur que ça jeune demoiselle?demanda-t-il sur un ton encore plus froid.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ino qui était paralysé de peur en le voyant et devenu encore plus pâle quand il lui adressa la parole.

-Il n'...il n'est pas...humain!C'est un Monstre!

-Ino!Repris Sakura,Shikamaru et Chôji complètements choqués.

Mick resta impassible alors que Naruto baissa la tête et allez s'expliquer quand Mick mit son bras devant lui.

-Laisse Naruto.J'ai l'habitude.

-Mais!...comme tu voudras...

Shikamaru ,Chôji et Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi leur amie agit comme ça mais Mick répondit.

-C'est normal quelle réagit comme ça, la famille Yamanaka peut ressentir les chakras et les reiatsu suivant un degré assez élevé et

connaisse leur nature mais c'est assez compliqué et je ne veux pas en parler alors je ne dirais rien de plus.Je ne suis pas prof à ce que je sâche.

Tous restèrent silencieux alors Naruto entreprit et partit en disant au revoir à ses ami. Mick le suivit sans rien dire, mais il regarda encore attentivement Ino dans les yeux.

Pendant que Sakura suivait Naruto elle vit dans le regard de Mick un voile de tristesse avant de redevenir froid et dure comme avant.

Un peu plus loin Sakura interrogea Naruto.

-Naruto pourquoi tu dis rien!Tu me cache quelque chose!

Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle vit la tristesse avant que celui-ci répondit.

-Ne m'en veux pas mais je ne dirais rien.C'est pour ton bien ainsi que le sien dit-il en regardant vers Mick.

Et ils repartirent chez Tsunade.Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et Naruto toqua à la porte.

-Entrez!

-Ohayo Obaa-chan.

Tsunade l'encastra dans le mur avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est bon de te revoir.Dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Toi aussi Nee-chan...

-Naruto!S'écria Shizune.Tu es de retour!

-Oui!Est définitivement!Dit-il avec un ourire resplendisant.

-Comment c'est passé ton entraine...

Shizune se tue en voyant Mick entrer dans la pièce.

-Qui est-tu?demanda Tsunade assez surprise mais avec un peu de peur dans sa voix.

-Zenpachi Mick, ravi de faire votre connaissance Hokage-sama.Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

-De quel village venez vous?

Mick s'approcha de l'hokage, et enleva son bandana juste devant l'hokage pour qu'elle soit la seule a voir ses yeux.

-Je vois, répondit-elle de façon assez mal à l'aise,je ne savais pas qu'il éxistait encore des gens comme vous...

-Je suis un des rares survivants ,vous savez pourquoi.

-Oui répondit-elle,c'est une sale histoire...

-En effet.

-Changeons de sujet dit-elle ,que c'est il passé a ton oeil naruto?

-Veux pas en parler.

-Montre moi voir que je vois ce que je pui...

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire répondit Mick, c'est une blessure causé par du reiatsu.Dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Sakura ne comprenant rien se tourna vers Tsunade mais celle-ci repris.

-Je vois...Ou est Jiraya?

-Au source chaude en train de mater encore une fois!répondit naruto.

-Sûrement.Dit Mick

-Irrécupérable celui-la!Bon Mick je supose que tu est fort vu que tu es un...

-Oui je suis assez fort.Mais évitez de dire ce que je suis s'il-vous-plaît je tiens à être traiter normalement.Dit il d'une voix froide tout en regardant Naruto du coin de l'oeil.

Tsunade ayant compris de quoi il en retournée changea de sujet et parla un peu avec Naruto et Mick à propos de l'entraînement.Mais ils furent interrompu par tout les

anciens genins et amis de Naruto.Ils entrèrent en hurlant ce qui commença à énervé Tsunade qui hurla un bon coup.

-SILENCE ICI!

Tous se turent et Naruto pris la parole.

-Salut a tous!Oui je suis de retour est pour toujours maintenant!Alors je c'est que vous avez des questions mais nous revenons d'un long voyage mon ami et moi alors

nous aimerions nous reposés!

Tous automatiquement se tournèrent vers Mick est plusieurs déglutirent en le voyant.Il avait les bras croisés et ne disait rien.

-Qui est-tu?Répondit du tac-o-tac Neji.

-Zenpachi Mick.J'ai pas de village natale,mon âge vous n'avez pas à le savoir...Laissez moi tranquille et tout ira bien.

L'ambiance se refroidit d'un coup Mick avait répondit froidement avec ça voix froide et dure.

Kiba et Akamaru humer l'air car il sentait une odeur bizarre et ils sentirent vers Mick et ils se figèrent avant d'avoir un haut le coeur.

-Kiba-kun?!Que se passe-t-il?Demanda Hinata inquiète.

-Ce gars...Il...Il pue le sang!Son corps en est imprégner!Combien de mec t'as pour puer autant le sang?!Demanda Kiba en reculant assez loin de lui.

-Kiba!Tais-toi!J'ai pas envie de te retrouver mort devant ma porte!Lança Naruto presque apeuré.

-Pourquoi?Ce n'est pas se mon...

Avant qu'Ino ne puisse finir sa phrase elle sentit quelque chose de trachant sous sa gorge elle vit que Mick se tenait près d'elle avec son katana.

Les genins furent pris de panique en voyant la taille de la lame qui avoisinait le mètre 80 facilement.Il était entièrement noir avec une poignée de 30 centimètre

translucide ou on voyait un liquide rouge comme le sang baigné dedans.

-Si tu tiens à la vie...

-...ne prononce jamais ce mot devant nous.Reprit Naruto devant elle en la dévisageant froidement.

-Naruto!Mick!Que cela signifie?Répondit Tsunade.

Mick se remit en place tout en rangeant son sabre.

-Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il se réveille éviter de dire ces mots tabous que on nous donnent depuis la naissance.Sinon il risque de sortir.

-Hummm...Vous resterez avec moi après.Vous autres que voulez-vous?

-Parlez un peu avec Naruto Hokage-sama!Reprit Kiba.

-Et sans l'autre énergumène qui l'accompagne répondit Ino.

Mick se raidit en voyant tant d'hostilité envers son égard de la part d'Ino.

__

-Elle m'en veux...Interessant...C'est bien une Yamanaka...Je vais la faire souffrir un peu...Ca va être amusant.

-Ino soit polis avec lui!Répondit Tsunade.

-Laissez Tsunade-sama je sais me faire respecter._Ryouketsu to Hisan' Sakkaku(illusion de la misère et de l'éffusion sanglante)_

-Ino ferme les yeux!!Cria Naruto.

Mais trop tard Mick avait pris Ino par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur à une vitesse surhumaine.Ino se raidit de peur et regarda Mick dans les yeux.Celui-ci

n'avait qu'un oeil de découvert mais Ino le regarda et commença à palir sérieusement jusqu'à avoir des larmes aux yeux et tomber par terre complètement blème.

Elle était paralysée par la peur et une grande tristesse émanné de ses yeux.

-Que...Que lui as-tu fait?Demanda Shikamaru complétement perdu.

-Elle est plongée dans un genjutsu qui montre comment je tuerais son clan si elle continue à ne pas me respecter.Et je dois dire que mon sabre rafole du sang des Yamanaka!

Alors qui sait?Je ferrais un p'tit massacre pour me détendre!Il avait un sourire sadique et en disant ces mots il commença à lâcher un peu de reiatsu.L'air devant soudain irrespirable

et sentait le sang.Tous ceux ici présent sauf Naruto posa un genoux à terre et comencèrent a suffoquer.

-C'est bon Mick arrette.Je pense qu'ils ont compris.Et je pense que Ino aussi a bien compris.

-Bien.Dit-il froidement.Il arretta de diffuser son reiatsu et avant même que Tsunade ouvre la bouche il avait disparu.

-Hé ben ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus était comme-ça!

-Jiraya!Répondit Tsunade.

-Salut Tsunade!Désolé du retard mais j'ai rappliqué quand j'ai senti le reiatsu de Mick.Il est-où au fait?

-Partit.A cause d'eux.Reprit Naruto en regardant Kiba,Ino et Neji.

-Au moins il ne les as pas tués c'est déjà ça!Mais bon passons!Vous autres sortez d'ici sauf Naruto nous avons a parler sérieusement.

-Ossu!Répondit Naruto.

Les genins voulurent s'entretenir avec Naruto mais à la place ils eurent le droit a être viré "grâce" au pied de Tsunade.

Tsunade se rassit en face d'eux.

-Bien que ce passe-t-il?

-Le sceau de Yondaïme faibli.Kyubi à fait surface et devient très dangeureux.Il à réussi à manipuler Naruto à sa guise.En faisant d'énormes dégâts.

-Comment-ça?

-C'est au gamin de te le dire.

-Naruto?

-D'accord je vais t'expliquer...Mais je ne le dirais pas 2 fois...

--


	3. Chapter 3

-Hum...en effet c'est embétant.Si ta colère déclenche ça...Ca peut aller très loin.Tu as appris à te contrôler je suppose?

-Oui mais disons que Mick et Ero-Sennin sont mes gardes du corps alors ça ira tout seul.Bon je te laisse Tsunade je dois aller voir Kakashi-senseï.

J'ai quelque chose à lui remettre!A plus!

Et il sortit.

-Il faut garder ça secret sinon il risque d'avoir des ennuis avec les villageois.

-Oui je sais.Surveille-le et prend soin de lui.

-Ok.

Et Jiraya sortit

3 Mois sont passé depuis le retour de Naruto,les choses allait pour le mieu, Mick s'entend assez bien avec la plus partdes ninjas, sauf Ino qui est assez distante de lui malgré plusieurs tentative

d'amitié avec elle.Mick a intégrer la Team 7au grand plaisir de Naruto mais pas celui de Sakura.Mais Sakura ce fit une raison et tout allait pour le mieu.Même si Naruto eu le droit a une réplique

cinglante de Sakura.Elle lui avait ordonner d'aller cherhcer Sasuke.Car elle l'aimait est que lui il se devait de le faire pour ça promesse.Naruto répliqua avec un air neutre qu'il lui raménerai et que

comme quoi après elle devra lui foutre la paix.Depuis Naruto et Sakura ne se parlez plus souvent.Mais Naruto en avait rien a faire et préféra essayer d'aider Mick et partit parler à Ino.

-Ino il faut que j'te parle.Dit celui-ci

-Bien j'arrive!Attend Sakura je reviens.

Ils s'éloignèrent et arrivèrent près d'un arbre.Ino repris la conversation.

-De quoi il s'agit de Naruto?Dépèche-toi car Sakura m'attend

-C'est au sujet de Mick.Dit il en la regardant froidement.

Ino se tue et Naruto le vit et il entra dans le vif du sujet.

-Tu sais ce qu'il est c'est ca?

Ino répondit oui de la tête et prit la parole.

-Il n'est pas humain,c'est un démon! Il a beau être gentil ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un monstre!Je ne veux rien savoir de lui!

-Malgré le fait que tu le repousses, il t'aime bien quand même ça le rend même triste que tu ne veuille même pas lui parler.

-J'en ai rien a foutre!Qu'il crève!

-Si tu connaissait son histoire tu ne dirais pas ça.Mais bon c'est pas ta faute.Tu as toujours était méchante autant envers lui que envers moi encore maintenant.

Ino se raidit Naruto avait dit ça froidement elle alla répliqué quand elle vit dans les yeux de Naruto une tristesse sans égale.A vrai dire il n'avait pas tort.

Elle l'avait toujours insulté,rabaissé ou même frappé.Pourquoi?Elle n'en savait rien.C'était ces parents qui disait que c'était un monstre.Alors elle ne se gêna

pas pour le ridiculiser juste pour paraître forte.Mais le pire fut quand Sasuke arriva.La plus de retenu, elle lui craché dessus et ne se gêné pas pour le torturer

psychologiquement avec des petits genjutsu de Sakura et Sasuke entrain de s'embrasser.Car elle connaissait le faible du blond envers la fleur de cérisier.Et

elle s'en servait pour le torturer un peu.Ca la faisait sourire de le voir pleurer dans le genjutsu.Naruto vi un sourire naître sur sa lèvre.

-T'es vaiments la pire des connasses.Dit-il de façon totalement neutre.

-Ch'ui p'tet une conasses mais toi tes un MONSTRE!

Tout le monde se retourna et regardèrent Ino et la regarder bizarrement.Mais c'est là que tout a dérapé.comme il y à 1 an.

Naruto avait les yeux rouges et fendus il regarda Ino.Elle était paralysée de peur.

-Entre toi et moi je crois que c'est toi le monstre.Mais si tu insiste je vais te montré le pouvoir du "monstre".

A ces mot Naruto la frappa de toute sa haine intérieur.Elle fut projeté vers un arbre 100 mètre plus loin.Tous furent estomaqués pas tant de puissance

et cette aura meurtrière qui émmannait de Naruto.Il se jeta sur Ino et la frappa a nouveau.Il lui avait brisée la mâchoire casser quelque côtes.

Il allait recommencer quand Mick l'arrêta.

-ARETTE NARUTO!

-LACHE MOI J'VE BUTER CETTE SALE P!COMME CA TOUT LE MONDE POURRA DIRE QUE JE SUIS UN MONSTRE!

Tout le monde se retourna et virent Naruto.Il pleurer du sang.Toute la haine,toute la tristesse émannait de ça personne.Les villageois aux alentours

crièrent au démon ce qui rendit Naruto encore plus instable!

-J'VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER!JE VEUX VOIR VOTRE SANG COULER!

Mick lâcha Naruto à ces parole et ne bougea plus alors que les autres amis de Naruto essayé de l'empéché de se ruer sur Ino.

-Naruto calme-toi!Cria Shikamaru en essayant de le paralyser avec sa technique des ombres.

-Arette Naruto!Reprit Lee en plaquant ses bras contre son torse

-Stop Naruto!Dit Chôji en le maintenant fermemant avec ses deux bras.

Naruto s'arretta d'un coup et Hurla de toute ces forces.Il poussa un cri pire qu'un damné.Ce qui effraya toute l'assistance médusé devant se spectacle.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mick se reprit et vit Naruto en train de se transformer alors celui-ci ce mit à courir vers lui et éxécuta des signes inconnu et prononça:

-Technique N°47 d'enfermement de l'âme:BLOODY SOULS!

Il s'approcha de Naruto et lui donna un coup dans l'estomac et il posa sa paume sur son coeur.

-Activation!

Une lueur rouge sang se fit et une déflagration assez importante se produisit qui rejeta tout le monde dans un rayon de 50 mètres.

C'est la qu'ils virent Mick sous sa vraie forme.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le monde se réveilla un peu sonné et ils virent Mick sans son uniforme il était torse nu, son corp musclé était couvert de cicatrice et ses abdos couvert de bandage

ensanglantée sa tenue noir a laissé place au bas d'un kimono noir avec des sandales en paille, il dégageait une aura puissante,ténebreuse et meurtrière de couleur rouge sang

qui fit frissoné les amis de Naruto, ils avaient peur et Mick le savait bien mais il ne pouvait plus se cacher , ce qui lui fit pousser un juron.Tous apercurent ces yeux et ils était

pétrifié de terreur,il avait des pupille rouge sang avec une iris noir comme les ténèbre on n'y voyait que malheur,souffrance et une envie de tuer anormalement grande.

Il s'avança vers les amis de naruto et d'une vois grave,rauque qu'il ne lui connaissait guère les fit sursauter.On aurait dit la voix d'un démon ou une voix d'outre tombe.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien?dit il de sa voix d'outre tombe.

Shikamaru se leva et répondit.

-Ou...oui nous on va bien.Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu es a la fin?

Mick ne répondit pas et alla vers Ino.Elle était gravement blesser.Naruto n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Il rééxécuta ces signes bizarres et dit.

-Technique N°66 de guérisons:Power Health!

Tout le monde se retourna et virent un halo orange autour de Ino et virent ses blessures ce refermer.Elle reprit conscience.

-Aie...Ma joue...Qu'est-ce qu...

Elle s'arretta net quand elle vit Mick.Celui-ci n'en tena pas compte et répondit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.J'ai soigné tes blessures ,mais fais attention.Tu dois ménager tes efforts.

Ino ne bougais plus...La voix...Ca voix l'effrayé au plus haut point.

Il se retourna vers Shikamaru et lui dit de manière neutre.

-Tu auras tes réponses en temps voulu pour l'instant je vais aller soigné Naruto.Si vous voulez plus d'information à mon sujet demandé à Ino.Sur ce...

Et il disparurent lui et Naruto.

La plus part se remettait de leur choc face à ce Mick qu'il n'avait jamais vu et Shikamaru posa la question fatidique à Ino.

-Galère!Putain Ino qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?Est surtout qu'est ce que c'était!

Ino poussa un soupir et un juron par la même occasion.

-Bon vous vous taisez et écouter bien.C'est un...Shinigami...Un ange de la mort si vous voulez.

Tous restèrent pétrifié et assez perplexe sur ce que disais Ino.

-Quoi un ange?s'étrangla a moitié Chôji avec une chips.

-Oui un ange de la mort,dit-elle leur race c'est éteinte il y a plus de 40 ans, ce sont des guerriers extrement puissant et dangeureux.Vous n'avez vu que sa première "forme".

Elle avait insisté sur le forme.Tout le monde avait blémi.

-Comment ça?Il peut se transformer?demanda Hinata inquiète.

-Oui lors de la deuxieme transformation il change radicalment, il ressemblent à leur démon.

-Leur démon?Questionna Sakura sur le choc.

-Oui,contrairement à nous ils n'utilisent pas le chakra mais le Reiatsu ou énergie spirituelle qui est une énergie très puissantes et dur à controler.

Ils peuvent lutter avec un démon tel que Kyubi pendant plusieurs heures.Alors imaginés leur puissance au maximum.

Tous restèrent bouche bée ils avaient peur même très peur maintenant sans compter que Ino leur avait pas dit le plus essentiel.

-Les Shinigami ne sont pas des être vivant.Ils sont morts.Ce sont des espèces d'âmes errantes dans notre monde.C'est ce que nous on apelle des fantômes.

C'était fini pour eux ils étaient tous livides et avait maintenant même plus de la peur c'était encore pire que ca.

Ils partirent tous prevenir Tsunade,ils entrèrent dans son bureau sans parler et Tsunade rien qu'en voyant leur visage et tremblant de peur leur avait demandé ce qui c'est passé.

-Que ce passe-t-il?demanda celle-ci.

-Nous avons fait une rencontre assez surprenante dit Shikamaru assez angoissé.

-Et de quel type demanda Tsunade.

-De type...

-Shinigami.Hokage-sama.

Tous restèrent pétrifié.Oui c'était Mick.Il était encore en Shinigami.Il y eu un mouvement de recul de toute l'assistance.

-Je vois répondit Tsunade,pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de te transformer?

-Kyuubi a émerger de Naruto.Dit-il de sa voix encore plus froide et sans sentiment

-Qu..Quoi??Kyuubi?!Naruto?!C'est quoi ce bordel?! Tsunade-sama?!Demanda Sakura perdue comme le reste de l'assistance.

-_Mick arqua un sourcil_Vous ne savez pas n'est-ce pas?Pitoyable.Bon je vais vous expliquer fit Mick.

-Ta gueule!On ta rien demandé! fit Ino plus en colère que jamais.

Mick la regarda droit dans les yeux et celle-ci les baissa de peur de revivre à nouveau un enfer.

-Bien je vois que ma leçon a porter ces fruits.Et pour revenir à Naruto il est un...

-Ne dit rien Mick.Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

-Non hokage-sama ils doivent maintenant.Ils l'ont vu..

-Bien vas-y.Dit-elle a contre coeur.

-Bien.Alors Naruto est un jinchuuriki.Et...

-C'est quoi ça?Demanda Kiba perplexe.

-Laisses-moi finir ou tu ne le sauras jamais.

- C'est bon continue!Dit il apeuré.

-Un jinchuuriki est une personne en qui est enfermé un des 9 Bijuus.

-Bijuus?

-A ce que je vois vous ne savez vraiment rien.Alors pour faire simple un Bijuus est un démon de la nature.Ils portent tous un nombre de queux qui indiquent leur puissance.

-Puissances?C'est pour ça j'ai toujours su que c'était un monstre!Dit Ino devant tout le monde médusé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Grâce a toi(_il regarda Ino durement)_Il est partit du village seul moi est Ero-sennin savons où il va.Tsunade-sama veuillez ne pas envoyer d'ANBU.Vous savez pourquoi nous partons

alors expliquez leur s'il-vous-plaît.Moi je part avec lui.Nous reviendrons pas...A moins que besoin est..

-Quoi?!Hors de question il vient à peine de revenir il peut pas repartir!Nous devons chercher Sasuke ensemble!Hurla Sakura.il faut qu'il aille le chercher il me la promis!Il sais que je l'aime!

-Sasuke hein...répliqua amèrement Mick.Tu l'aimes encore?Malgré le fait de ce qu'il connait de Naruto il n'a pas hésité a lui dire les pires saloperies qui éxistent et il a tenté de le tuer!

Et toi...Tu ne vaut pas mieu que lui!Dieu seul sait le portrait que Naruto m'a fait de toi...Et toi la seule chose que tu as fait c'est lui briser le coeur avec ton stupide Sasuke!Il m'a tout dit!Il en a même

pleurer alors que toi tu avais un sourire radieuxTu me fais vomir!Comme l'autre blondasse dérrière-toi!Qui n'a pas hésité à le torturer psychologiquement juste pour votre Uchiwa!Ouvrez vos yeux

et regardez la vérité en face!J'ai beau être un démon moi au moins je ne me suis pas rabaisser à aller cherché de la puissane chez une merde qui se prend pour dieu,et je n'ai jamais au

grand jamais fais du mal a un frère qu'ils soient de mon sang,de ma race ou de coeur!Vous êtes pathétiques,pitoyable et surtout égoïste.Car sans t'en rendre compte Sakura tu sais ce que tu as fait?

Tu as failli le tuer!Juste pour ton caprice de petite fille pourri gâtée!Je m'en vais vous m'exaspérez...Et n'essayez pas de me suivre...Sinon je vous tues!

Et Mick disparu aussitôt.Sakura sanglotait.

-Bon...Hé bien je vais ne pas faire ce qu'il a dit.Ca sera a Naruto de vous le dire quand il rentrera si il rentre...Et vous deux...Sakura et Ino...Vous me dégoûtez.Maintenant sortez!J'ai du travail.

--

Voilà!Comme vous l'avez constater j'ai réécris ma Fic car elle n'était pas assez bien présenté et j'ai demandé l'avis a hrogthar il ma donner de bon tuyaux et je le remercie car sans lui je ne pense pas être arriver au résultats d'aujourd'hui.Alors je lui fait une p'tite pub pour sa fic Bloodline qui est à lire absolument .A bientôt pour le chapitre 5!


	5. Chapter 5

4 ans plus tard...

Beaucoup de choses ont changés dans le village de Konoha.Sasuke est revenu après avoir tué Orochimaru.Jiraya est mort durant son combat contre Pein est Tsunade décéda

après avoir voulu le venger.Les Sannins légendaires n'éxistait plus.Mais le Rokudaïme Hokage de Konoha fut élu quand même.Il s'agit maintenant de Kakashi Hatake,Le ninja copieur et ancien senseï

de la team 7.Sakura quand à elle est devenue une des meilleures Medic-Nin de Konoha.Elle est devenu encore plus puissantes que sa senseï.Sasuke quand à lui effectuait des missions avec Sakura

et un nouveau venu de l'ANBU Racine.Saï.Il ne connait aucun sentiment et ne fait que sourire.Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe et un jounin du nom de Yamato et maitrise le mokuton est s'entant bien

avec les élèves de son ancien sempaï.En ce moment même la team Kakashi rentre de mission et arrive dans la forêt qui borde Konoha.

-Yamato-Taïchô!On est suivi!

-Je l'ai senti!Préparé vous à combatre!Il est seul mais il est très puissant apparement

-Haï!

Ils se préparèrent à combatre.Sakura enfila ses gants et Sasuke enclenché ses sharingans alors que Saï dessiner ces Oni d'encre et que Yamato sortait des Kunaïs.

L'ombre s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver près d'un arbre et ils purent l'apercevoir.Il s'agisait de Zetsu le membre de l'Akatsuki.

-Haaa de la nourriture je vais enfin pouvoir BOUFFER A MA FAIM!Par qui vais-je commencer?Répondit l'homme de l'akatsuki.

-Compte pas sur moi pour te servir de repas!Sale mostre dégénéré!Reprit Sakura.

Elle commença a charger vers lui son poing chargé de Chakra et commença a essayé de le frapper mais celui-ci esquivé sans problème pendant que Sakura déruisait la forêt autour d'elle.

Mais Zetsu disparu dans le sol et resortis derriere elle et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya embrasser un arbre.Elle tomba inconcsiente.alors Yamato et sai commecèrent

à charger mais celui-ci fi comme avec Sakura et leur tapa dans la nuque avec son revers de main.Il ne restait plus que Sasuke avec ses sharigans activé.Il commença a suivre Zetsu du regard

mais celui-ci disparu a une vitesse folle et commença a ataquer Sasuke.mais Sasuke esquiver et parrer ses coups assez bien alors l'aloé verra décida d'augmenter le rythme et a ce moment

Sasuke avait beaucoup de mal et finalement perdit en se faisant assomer.Sakura quand à elle se releva pour lui faire face mais celui-ci avait un autre projet en tête.

-Je vais te violer puis te dévorer.Car CA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE J'AVAIS PAS VU UNE GONEZESSE AUSSI BIEN FOUTU! A ce moment il se précipita vers Sakura les machoires en avant.

Sakura ferma les yeux et attendit mais rien ne vit.Elle les rouvrits et vu avec stupeur une ancienne de ses connaissances.Il avait enfoncé son Katana dans la bouche de Zetsu avant de lui sortir

ça lame et d'arracher la tête à main nue et de la broyé dans ça main.

-Mi...Mi...Mick...

-Exact.Répndit celui-ci aussi froidement qu'il y à 4 ans.

Mais Sakura voulu répliqué mais se tue en voyant arriver 5 autres personnes toutes habillés du même kimono que Mick.

-C'est eux? demanda un homme grand avec des cheuveux en pique très long.

-Oui.Reprit froidement Mick.A ce que je vois l'autre imbu est revenu de lui-même._Mick pointa son katana vers Sasuke._Je vais le tuer.

-Non!Répondit un homme assez grand et camoufler dans sa cape qui s'avançait.

-Comme tu veux..._Mick se retourna vers Sakura._Cela fait longtemps Sakura.Répondit Mick.

-M...Mick!Que fais-tu ici?Demanda-t-elle.

-Je reviens au village avec mes autres compagnons Shinigamis.Je pense que Tsunade-sama ne sera pas contre.Nous a vos des informations.

-Tsunade-sama est décédé il y à 3 ans.Répondit Yamato qui se relevait.

-Ha...Je suppose que c'est à cause de Jiraya-sama._Il se retourna vers Sakura_.Qui est le nouvel Hokage?

-Notre senseï.Hatake...

-...Kakashi._Mick sourit._Au moins vous avez un bon Hokage.Mais vous êtes en manque d'effectif pour prendre des déserteurs dans vos rangs?Reprit celui-ci froidement.

-Je t'enmerde.Répliqua Sasuke.

-Si ça t'amuse.Bon Sakura ont va vous escorter jusqu'à l'entrée du village.Nous avons besoins de parler a l'Hokage.

-Bien suivez-nous!

Et ils partirent tous en direction du village.Une fois rentrer dans le village ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Kakashi.Une fois devant la porte Sakura toqua.

-Entrez!

-Kakashi-sama!

-Ha Sakura tu est...rentrée...ainsi que toi Mick.Je te souhaite la bienvenu.

-Merci Kakashi-san.Nous avons une information de classe S pour vous.

-Sakura tu me feras ton rapport plus tard.Sortez sauf toi Yamato.

-Haï!

Sasuke et Sakura sortirent.tout en laissant entrer le reste des hommes.

-Bien quelle est ton information Mick?

-Akatsuki vous déclare la guerre Kakashi-san.

-Hmmm...C'était trop calme pour durer...Au fait où est Naruto?

-Les murs on des oreilles._Il fit un signe de tête a une personnes derière lui est fit des signes avant de prononcer: Seki rourou(Barrière sonore)._

-Bien c'est insonorisé maintenant.Naruto se fait passer pour mort et vous ne devez en aucun cas le révéler.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Sinon l'Akatsuki attaquera tout de suite.Et puis de toute façon ici si il est considérer comme mort personne ne le pleurera à part vous et Iruka-san.

-Mais ses amis...

-Quels amis?Coupa une voix.Vous parlez du Uchiwa et du bonbon dehors?Laissez-moi rire...Kakashi-senseï.

-Na...Naruto!

Naruto s'avança est ôta ça capuche laissant découvrir une coiffure tel le Yondaïme.Il avait son oeil bleu mais celui-ci ne refléter rien.Il avait un regard vide et glacialOn aurait dit l'oeil d'un mort.

Ou celui d'un Homme qui a vécu est vu beaucoup trop d'horreur.Il n'avait plus ses marques faciales et avait un visage fin mais dure.Un Yondaïme numéro 2 se dit Kakashi.sauf que celui-ci avait

une grosse cerne sous son oeil.Pendant qu'il dévisageait son élève Naruto commença à sourire.Mais un sourire carnassier qui dévoila deux grandes cannines quasiment des crocs digne de Kyuubi.

-J'ai encore autre chose a vous montrez Kakashi-sen...

-Non Kakashi-san Naruto.

-D'accord Kakashi-san.Regardez.

Naruto releva son bandeau frontal noir et il découvrit avec stupeur un oeil de kyuubi.Kakashi se sentit mal à l'aise mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-Pourquoi as-tu ses crocs ainsi qu'un de ses yeux?

-C'est simple ont a fusionner ensemble.J'allais mourir alors il a décider de fusionner que mourir.Une bonne idée.Mais il reste toujours vivant dns mon subconscient.Mais il ne pourra plus jamais

s'échapper.Mais bon passons.Félicitations pour votre nomintion pour le poste de Hokage.

-Je te remercie.Mais une question me trotte dans la tête!Qu'as-tu fais durant c'est 4 ans?

- Pour faire simple j'ai était capturer par l'akatsuki durant un an et après le reste je me suis entraîner avec mes amis les shinigamis et j'i faits des missions.C'est tout.

-Bien tu peu a nouveau être un shinobi de la feuille si ça te dit.

-Non merci.Je suis un mercenaire de la feuille ainsi que mes amis.Nous sommes bien comme ça.

-Au fait tu pourrais me présenter?

_-Mick s'avança._Bien sûr Kakashi-sama je vous présentes en premier mon frère,Zaraki Zenpachi dit l'Ange de la Destruction _(oui je sais ce que vous vous dites il s'agit de Zaraki Kenpachi le Capitaine _

_de la 11ème division de Bleach est vous avez pas tort!). _

-Lui c'est Oni Jinchô dit L'Ange de la Pitié.

Oni était grand il était vétu du même kimono que tous les autres,il avait des cheveux en batailles de couleur noir avec des reflets bleu dedans,il était très pale est aussi assez musclé

mais pas autant que Mick est son frère,il avait un visage joyeux et un petit sourire au coin des lévres qui le rendaient amicale mais ces yeux était pareil que ceux de Mick.

-Hokage-sama.

-Jinchô-san

-Voici Kochirû Yamada dit l'Ange des Ténèbres.

Yamada était de taille moyenne et avait des cheuveux brun assez foncé et porté une couette au-dessus de l'arrière de son crâne comme Shikamaru,

mais il était tout aussi pâle et son visage ne ressortait aucune expression.

-Hokage-sama.

-Yamada-san.

-Voici la seule fille du groupe,elle s'apelle Yazurô Aya dit l'Ange de la Torture.

Aya était une très belle jeune femme,elle était de la taille de Yamada.Elle avait des cheuveux long jusqu'aux bas du dos,ils étaient de couleur noir avec des

méche rouge sang.Elle avait une peau encore plus blanche que les autres elle ressemblerait à un ange si ces cheuveux aurait était blanc.Elle avait un visage

radieu emplie de bonheur et de bonté.Malgré ces yeaux terrifiant.

-Kakashi-san.

-Aya-san.

-A ce que je vois vous êtes les derniers survivants de votre race.

-Exactement.Mais parlons de moi.Reprit Naruto.Je vais me transformer je vais avoir des yeux noirs ainsi que des cheuveux longs jusqu'aux fesses.Et mon nom sera Shikyo_(mort)._

-Bien, mais c'est à toi de faire l'annonce alors!

-Non je m'en charge répondit Mick.C'est mon travail.

-...Bien rendez-vous dans 2 heures sur la falaise des Hokages.Maintenant partez!

-Haï!

Et les shinigamis disparurent.


	6. Chapter 6

_2 heures plus tard.Tous les anciens genins de la génération de Naruto a était appeler pour une nouvelle importante._

-Bien vous êtes tous là!Zenpahi-san a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.A toi Mick.

-Ecoutez tous!J'ai une nouvelle d'importance capitale à propos de Naruto.

Sakura la regarda plein d'espoir masi Mick lui lança un regard froid.Alors elle baissa la tête mais Lee cria.

-Il est où?Il va revenir quand?!On n'a tous hâte de le revoir!Hurla Lee.

-Ouais ou est-il?!Cria Kiba.

-Galère taisez-vous!Bon Mick il est où Naruto?

-Il est mort.Reprit-il froidement.

Ils avaient tous blêmis.Mick avait dit ça aussi froidement que c'était possible.Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues de tout le monde.Sauf Sasuke qui dit avec un sourire sadique:

-Le boulet est mort?Bon débarras alors.Il évitera de venir dans mes pattes!

Tout le mode se retournèrent vers lui.Ils avaient tous envie de le tuer à ce moment précis mais il tenait sa tête haute et fier comme un Uchiwa.

Sous l'effet de la colère Naruto le choppa par le col et le plaqua contre un arbre et répliqua avec la voix de Kyuuby

-Tu es bien un Uchiwa toi!Un qui pète plus haut que son cul alors que tu devrais faire table rase ici car à moi tout seul je peux raser ce village.

-Peuh!Tu ne vaux rien comme le Baka qui est mort.

Le mot de trop.Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit il vola contre un arbre la bouche en sang.Il se releva et empoigna Kusanagi et la planta dans Naruto qui n'esquiva même pas.

-A ce que je vois 9 ans de haine accumulé dans ton épée.E tout ça envers lui.T'en avais envie hein Sasuke.De planter cette lame dans son corps mais tu n'as pas pu car il est mort

alors tu as décidé de prendre le premier venu!Et si je te disais que tu l'as planter justement dans la personne qui fallait?Regarde!

Naruto sous l'effet dela colère enleva sa cape qui vola dans le vent vers le village.Tous ses amis le virent est était choqués car ils le pensaient mort comme Mick l'avait dit.

Sakura avait des pleurs qui perler sur ses joues.Elle comment-ça à s'approcher mais Naruto le vit.

-Ne m'approche pas.Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te décapitée si tu t'approches de moi._Il se retourna vers Sasuke_.Quand à toi...

Naruto commença a former 2 rasengans dans ces mains Sasuke le vit et retira son épée et fit un salto arrière.

-Tu es nul dobe.

-Derrière toi.

Sasuke fut projeter en avant.Une immense brûlure dans son dos se fit voir.Le groupe de Shinobis voulut s'interposer mais Mick se mit devant eux.

-Le premier qui stoppe ce combat j'aurai sa tête pour tropher!Reprit-il froidement.Si tu veux où si besoin est:tue-le.N'hésites pas.

-Pourquoi tu les laisses-faire!Ils vont se tuer si ils continuent!Cria Shikamaru.

-Ils finissent ce qu'ils on commencer il y a 9 ans.

-Que c'est il passer pour que ça dégénèrent comme-ça?Demanda Choji.

-Vous voulez savoir?Très bien je vais vous montrer._Sakkaku no kako(illusion du passé)._

Un tourbillon se forma et tous furent comme aspiré dedans.Ils regardèrent ou ils se trouvèrent.Ils virent que c'était la vallé de la fin.Deux puissants chakra était en activité.

-Suivez-moi.Répondit Mick.

Ils le suivirent et ils coururent sur l'eau jusqu'a arriver vers Naruto est Sasuke qui était comme stopper.Ils ne bougaient pas.Mick pris la parole.

-Voici le combat à sa fin.Je vais vous montrer tout du début jusqu'à maintenant et vous verrez le reste du combat avec moi.

Ils aquiescèrent.Mick tendit sa main et leur dit de poser la leur dessus.Ils prononça quelque chose de bizarre et tout se déforma jusqu'au début du combat qui coment-ça directement.

Tous regardèrent le combat désabusés par tant de puissances et eurent plusieurs sursaut de peur en voyant Naruto "mourir" des mains de Sasuke quelques fois.Les filles était choquées alors que les garçons

était hypnotisés par ce combat d'une intensité incroyable.Jusqu'au moment ou ils arrivèrent la où le souvenir c'était arrété.

-Bien maintenant la suite.Répondit froidement Mick.

_Sasuke est Naruto ce faisait face._

_-SASUKE!JE TE RAMENNERAIS A KONOHA!MEME SI JE DOIS TE CASSER LES 2 JAMBES ET LES 2 BRAS!_

_-Peuh!Pourquoi fais-tu ça?Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas de ce village de faible!Alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu?Répondit-il hautainement._

_-CAR JE L'AI PROMIS A SAKURA!_

_-Haha.Tu l'as promis à cette pleurnicharde?!Tu sais que si je rentre elle me sautera dans les bras et m'aimera.Alors que toi le pauvre kitsune amoureux elle va te rejeté!_

_Car tu l'aimes non?Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas partir pour pouvoir avoir une chance de te faire aimer?Car il n'y a que les faibles qui aiment!_

_-JE LUI AIS PROMIS!ET DE TOUTE FACON ELLE EST AMOUREUSE DE TOI PAS DE MOI!ALORS SI ELLE EST HEUREUSE AVEC TOI ALORS JE SERAIS HEUREUX POUR ELLE!SON_

_BONHEUR PASSE AVANT LE MIEN!_

_-Pathétique...Je vais en finir Naruto!Et il s'élança ainsi que Naruto avec chacun un rasengan et un chidori._

_-SASUKE!_

_-NARUTO!_

_-CHIDORI_

_Crièrent-ils._

_-RASENGAN_

_Une gigantesque boule de chakra noir se forma quelques secondes et ensuite implosa.Le corps de Naruto fut projeter à terre.Il était en sang et Sasuke se tenait devant lui._

_-Tu as de la chance dobe.J'ai plus assez de chakra pour te tuer...Mais la prochaine fois je te tuerai et je pourrai enfin vaincre mon frère!_

_Et il partit._

-Bien la fin vous la connaissez tous.Maintenant à vous de voir qui a était le plus cruel des deux.Maintenant regardons le combat.Kaï!

Tous se retrouvèrent devant le combat de Naruto et Sasuke.Sasuke était à terre le visage en sang un bras cassé avec une fracture ouverte ainsi que plusieurs entailles.Naruto était assis sur son corps

et avait une cigarette au coin des lèvres.Tous était sans voix.Sasuke un des meilleurs jounnins du village était au sol avec un adversaire sans aucune égratinure.Mais Sakura s'en ficha elle commença à

approcher.Les yeux en pleures,son coeur meurtri par le combat qu'il avait mené 9 ans au paravant pour elle.Pour son égoïsme et sa gaminerie.

-Pardon...Pardon Naruto...Je ne savais pas...Pardon...

-Pleurer pour moi ne sers a rien...Tu aurais du juste essayer de comprendre et c'est tout.Mais bon je suis déja mort depuis longtemps.En faite je suis mort à ma naissance.Et vous n'avez rien vu.

Mais bon, ne m'approche plus autant toi que Kiba,Neji Sasuke,Ino et Hinata.Car pleurer maintenant en sachant la vérité c'est facile et vouloir se faire pardonner aussi.Mais me traiter

comme la pire des merdes ou de démon vous savez encore mieu faire alors n'approcher pas.Sinon je vous tues.A au fait je ne m'apelle plus Naruto mais Shikyo.

Et Naruto disparut.

-Ha galère..Pourquoi Naruto veux-vous tuer?

-Simple.Ils connaissent son secret.Puisqu'il a dépasser les 18 ans certains clans ont juger bon de dire à la génération de Naruto son secret et maintenant ils le haïssent pour quelque chose qu'il n'est pas responsable.Mais le Clan Nara et Akimichi ont su que Naruto n'était pas un danger mais surtout un allier de 1er choix.C'est pour ça qu'il ne vous révèle pas son secret.Répondit Aya.

-Hmmm...Et je suppose que si je vous le demande vous ne me le direz pas?

-Si nous vous le dirons à Choji,Lee,Tenten et toi.Car vous êtes ses seuls amis digne de confiance.Reprit Kochirû.

-Bien dite nous ce secret.Repris Shikamaru.

-Bien...Cela remonte à plus de 20 ans maintenant.Le démon Renard Kyuubi a attaqué Konoha.Mais le Yondaïme Hokage la sois-disant tuer.Faux.Un démon tel que Kyuubi ne meurs pas.Alors

le quatrième a décidé de le sceller dans un nouveau né.Il avait demander à ce qu'il soit traiter en héros mais cela ne fut pas accordé.Il fut traiter en paria,insulter ,frapper et rejeter.Il était orphelin

pour couronner tout ça.Plusieurs tentative de meurtres on était commis envers le receptacle du démon.

-D'accord Kyuubi n'est pas mort et la personne en qui a était sceller en a baver sérieux par des étroits d'esprits.Mais que cela a avoir avec Naruto?Reprit Choji.

-C'est pourtant simple.Naruto est le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi No Yokho.Reprit froidement Zaraki.

Lee,Choji,Tenten et Shikamaru blémirent.Alors c'était ça le secret de Naruto?Ils auraient penser à tout sauf à ça.Mais Shikamaru compris maintenant pourquoi les autres insulter Naruto maintenant.

Toute cette haine diriger vers lui.Une haine stupide.Une haine qui n'a pas lieu d'être.Ils se retourna vers les autres et les regarda avrec des yeux froids,métallique.Il fulminait intérieurement.

-Vous êtes les pires salopards que j'ai jamais vu!Il avait confiance en vous et vous l'avez laisser tomber et traiter de monstre quand vous avez su ça!Vous êtes la pire merde que j'ai jamais vu!

Vous me répugnez!J'ai honte de vous connaître!Bandes de traîtres!Vous l'avez haït alors que lui vous aimer!Au lieu de l'aider vous l'avez rejeter sans savoir de quoi il souffrait!Pouvais vous imaginez

un seul instant sa douleur?!Vous pouvez crever pour moi!J'me barre sa pue trop la connerie ici!

Et Shikamaru partit suivi de Chôji et Tenten.Lee était rester la devant eux un regard brûlant de haine.

-Je n'ai rien à dire car il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour vous exprimez mon mépris pour vous.Vous me répugnez tout simplement!

Et il partit.

Tous les autres genins se regardèrent.Ils s'étaient laisser aller au préjugés de leurs parents et ainés.Ils ont était aveugler par la haine.Une haine sans fondement.Mais maintenant ils se haïssait eux mêmes.

Pour les être abjectes qu'ils sont devenus.Ils baissèrent leurs têtes et partirent chez eux.Sauf Sakura qui soignait Sasuke.Celui-ci comment-ça a se lever et voulut parler a Sakura quand celle-ci reprit d'une voix sourde.

-Ne m'adresse plus la parole.Ne me regarde plus.Ne me demande plus rien.Je ne te connais plus.

Sasuke partit la tête haute mais avec un regard méprisant sur Sakura.Celle-ci s'en ficha et regarda le ciel avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur la têtes du quatrième ou elle murmura:

-_Naruto...je t'aime..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chez Ichiraku à la nuit tomber.Naruto s'assit sur son tabouret et commença à réfléchir tout en atendant ses bols qu'il avait demandé.Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par Mick qui venait d'arriver._

-Bonjour chef.4 bol de ramen au miso s'il-vous-plaît.

-Ca arrive!

-Tu manges beaucoup aujourd'hui.Il y a un problème?Deamnda Naruto assez destablilisé.

-Oui.Tu as donner ton identité.Akatsuki vas-attaquer Konoha maintenant.

-Je sais.Mais bon vous êtes la ça devrait aller je pense.A moins que vous me laissez tomber?

-Tu sais très bien que nous ne te trahirons pas.Choji,Shikamaru,Tenten et Lee savent pour toi maintenant.

-Est-ce que...

-Non ils ne t'ont pas rejeter au contraire.Ils t'ont défendu.Tu as de précieux amis là.Mais une question me turlupine.Pourquoi agresser Sakura?

Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne t'a pas insulter ,ni rabaissé.Alors?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer et tu le sais très bien.Akatsuki risque de s'en prendre à elle et je ne veux pas!Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt a cause de moi...Ca serait trop dur à encaisser.

Et tu le sais très bien toi même.

-...Oui ta raison.Nous savons tous ce que ça fait.Déclara Mick tristement.

-Je te préfère comme-ça!Tu es bien plus amical!

-Ne te méprend pas!Tu sais que la nuit toi et moi on redevient les mêmes.

-Oui je sais...

Mais un pouf retentit Naruto se retourna ainsi que Mick et virent Kakashi.

-Yo les jeunes!

-Kakashi-san!Reprirent-ils.

-Alors les jeunes on mange?Allez je vous invites pour votre retour!

-Merci kakashi-san.Répondit Naruto avec un énorme sourire.

-De rien Naruto.Mais bon j'aimerais bien discuter avec vous de tout et de rien mais ça sera pour après d'abord les questions importantes!

-Haï!

-Bon tout d'abords je sais pour cet après-midi avec Sasuke.Ce n'est pas grâve.Mais tout tes amis son assez tristes de ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir.Et il voudraient s'excuser.

-Je sais...Je m'en doute..Mais ils m'ont fait du mal..Et ça je ne le supporte pas...Les villageois et ensuite eux...Ca faisait trop d'un coup.

-Je m'en doute Naruto mais bon le principal c'est qu'ils sont désolé.

-Oui.J'irais les voir.

-Bien maintenant petite question qu'as-tu fait pendant ces 4 ans?Car je me doute que tu as fait des missions mais aussi un entraînement.

-Pour faire simple pendant un an j'étais dans l'akatsuki car ils m'ont capturer.Mais Les shinigamis sont venu me déliverer mais ils n'ont pu que tuer Kisame.J'ai été pris par Itachi.

Il m'a entraîner pendant l'année ou j'étais avec eux.Ensuite Itachi ma libérer.Pourquoi je ne sais pas,mais il m'a dit que vous vous le saviez.Mais bon je le saurais plus tard pour l'instant

je fini mon récit.Ensuite j'ai parcouru les pays ninjas pour apprendre plusiseurs techniques et faire des missions pour subvenir à nos besoins.Voilà c'est tout.

-Bien...Je vais allez à mon bureau maintenant.A bientôt Naruto!

-Attendez Kakashi-san!Je dois venir a quel heure demain?

-Haha!T'es devenu assez bob Naruto!Je dois vous laissez les jeunes!A demain dans mon bureau à 9h00!Ja na!

Et il disparut.

-Tu le considère comme ton père...Comme Jiraya-san autre fois...

-Je sais..._Mais j'ai choisi un meilleur frère aussi.Un qui ne me méprise pas et qui ne m'a jamais laisser tomber..._

Bon on n'y va?Reprit Naruto avecun énorme sourire.

Et ils disparurent.

_Le lendemain matin chez l'Hokage.A 8h30_

Toc-toc

-Entrer!

-Yo Kakashi-san!

-Ha!Naruto tes matinal dis-donc!Viens ici on attends le chef du clan Nara.

-Le clan Nara?Pourquoi?

-Tu le verras assez tôt.Shizune!Fais le entrer!

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto aperçut Shikamaru ainsi que son père.Nara Shikaku.

-Shikamaru!Shikaku-sama!Dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Naruto-kun!

-Yo Naruto!

-Alors que me voulez-vous?

-Toujours aussi impatient celui-là!Tu ne changeras jamais Naruto-kun!Bon vu que tu est pressé je vais vite en finir.Moi Nara Shikaku,Chef du clan Nara de Konoha veux te demander quelque chose!

-Et quel est cette chose?Reprit Naruto.

-Veux-tu faire partit du clan Nara?

Naruto était choqué.Jamais il n'aurait penser que le clan Nara veuille de lui ou même un clan veux de lui!Lui le jinchuriki de Kyuubi No Yokho!Le démon Renard!

-Et bien c'est si...inattendu Shikaku-sama!Mais je suis dans l'obligation de refuser.Car je fais déja partit d'un clan.Disparut certes mais je suis son seul descendant alors je ne peux que refuser votre.

Je suis désolé.

-Hé bien ce n'est pas grâve Naruto-kun!Mais de quel clan fais-tu partis?Sans être indiscret.

-Le clan Uzumaki No Jigoku(_Tourbillons de l'enfer_)!Du village caché des Ténèbres dans le sud du pays du Feu.Ma mère Kushina Uzumaki de la caste dirigeante du pays ma léguer le pouvoir ainsi

que la puissance de mon clan avec mon père!

-Comment sais-tu ça?Nous ne te l'avos pas dit!C'était mon devoir!Reprit Kakashi.

-Je ne sais pas encore tout Kakashi-san.Il me manque tout le côter de mon père à connaître.Même si j'ai une p'tite idée de qui il s'agit...

-Hmmm...Tu es majeur donc je dois te le dire,mais normalement c'est Jiraya qui aurait dû te l'apprendre.Shikamaru-kun,Shikaku-san veuillez sortir s'il-vous-plaît._Ils les saluèrent et partirent._

Bien...Ton père et Minato Namikaze,le Yondaïme Hokage de Konoha no Sato.

-Mais soupçons était fonder alors...

-Oui je le pense.Mais comment as-tu deviner que c'était lui?

-Bah 2 raisons:De 1 j'ai était l'élève de Jiraya qui plus est ,et il était le senseï de mon père,et de 2 la ressemblance physique flagrante malgré le fait qu'il me manque un oeil.C'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Tu as bien changer Naruto.Tu es devenu comme lui.Je suis très fière de toi.Bon maintenant tu peux disposer!J'ai du travail!

-Bien!

_Et il disparu._

Naruto descendit du bureau de l'hokage et se dirigea vers le marché.Il devait acheter de quoi manger car ça fait un petit moment que son frigo était vide.Il commença à marcher jusqu'a l'entrer du marcher.

Il s'y engouffraeqst remarqua une chose qui n'a pas changer.Le regard des gens.Il était froid,haineux et méprisant._Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_ se dit-il.Il continua à marcher jusqu'a se qu'il se prenne un petit caillou dans la tête.Il n'y prêta pas attention et s'en alla du marcher pour se diriger vers chez Ichiraku.Ariver devant il vit que Sakura l'y attendait._Super...Encore des coups de poings en perspective._

-Naruto ,il faut qu'on parle!Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid et indifférent.Elle déglutit._J'espérais qu'il ne me regarderait pas comme-ça...Inner-Sakura:Pauvre conne!T'aurais dû t'en doûter avec tout le mal que tu lui as fait!_

-Que veux-tu au démon?Et je ne m'apelle plus Naruto c'est Shikyo...Alors?Répondant celui-ci complétement indifférent.

-A-assied toi...Je t'offre un bol et on discutera d'accord?Dit-elle assez mal a l'aise.

-Hn...Mais fait vite je suis presser!

-Oji-san 2 bol de ramen au miso s'il-vous-plaît.

-Ca arrive!

-Bon que me veux-tu?Répondit Naruto à bout de patience.

-Je...Je veux te dire que...Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce que je t'ai fait...Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tellement souffrir...Je suis désolée de t'avoir rejeté...Si tu savais je suis tellement désolée...

Finit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

-_Elle a l'air sincère...Mais bon je ne peux pas..._J'accepte tes excuses.mais ne te méprend pas,je ne ferais plus partit de la Team 7.Pour moi c'est du passé.

Il se leva après avoir fini son bol et il se retourna et regarda Sakura froidement.

-Et encore une chose...Le Naruto que tout le mondes as connu est mort.Tu l'as tuer lorsque tu l'as envoyer cherché ton amoureux.Alors ne m'apelle plus par ce nom.Mais Shikyo.Cela est valable pour vous aussi Hinata,Kiba,Sasuke et Ino.Et dîte le aussi a Neji quand il aura dégner vous rejoindre.Sur ce...

Et il disparu en nuage de fumé.

--

Voilà les 2 chapitres ajouter j'espère qu'ils vous plairont .Encore une chose pour les reviews que je reçois.Je sais très bien qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire et parfois de conjugaison.Mais bon ça arrive à tout le monde!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto s'installa sur la tête du quatrième Hokage et se mit à contempler le village de Konoha dans la nuit.

-_La vue est magnifique..Malgrès le fait que ce village regorge d'hypocrite et d'abrutis..._

Il avait un regard vide et repensait aux brimades,insultes et les coups qu'il avait reçu étant il repensa à ses amis ainsi qu'aux Shinigamis .

_-Eux aux moins ne m'ont pas rejeter,au contraire...Ils m'ont aider...Se sont mes rares amis avec mes senseïs ainsi que Shikamaru,Lee,Tenten,Choji et Sakura...Mick a raison...Elle ne m'a jamais_

_rabaisser méchament...Mais elle ma quand même fait du mal...Mais à l'époque elle avait aussi mal par rapport à Sasuke...Je l'aime toujours autant mais je ne peux pas...Je ne dois pas..._Mais il fut tirer de

sa réverie par une ombre cacher plus loin dans la fôret.

-Tu peux n'y a personne!

L'ombre sortit de sa cachette et apparut devant Naruto.

-Tu es toujours sur tes gardes as bien garder mon enseignement...

-Il m'a souvent aider...Itachi...

-Tu devrais parler moin fort.J'entend quelqu'un m'apelle quand elle sera partit!A tout de suite!

-Oui!Vas-y!

Et il disparu dans la fô Naruto se tourna dans la direction de la personne qui venait la voir et il vit Ino qui 'sapprocha.

-_Super...La blondasse de Mick_(le prétendu Mick:ATCHOUM!)_Elle veux venir parler?J'ai pas le temps de jouer à "comment se défaire d'un genjustsu" moi!_Que veux-tu Yamanaka?Reprit-il d'une voix sourde

-Heu..Appelle moi Ino s'il-te-plaî je suis la c'est pour m'excuser de ce que j'ai fais...

-Et tu veux t'excuser de quel acte?Reprit-il encore plus sourdement.

-Je veux m'excuser de tous mes actes...Surtout ceux que j'ai fait lorsque je te plonger dans ces genjutsu...Tu avais raisons...Entre toi et moi le monstre c'est moi...Si tu ne veux pas me pardonner

je le comprendrai...Mais sache une chose!Je serai toujours la si tu as besoin d' j'y revoir Naruto._Et elle disparue._

_-Super!Maintenant ils viennent tous venir s'excuser ou quoi?Moi jai pas que ça à faire!_Itachi!Tu peux venir elle est partit!

-_Itachi réaparut devant Naruto._Bien!Ecoute Naruto je ne vais pas aller par 4 chemin d'accord?L'Akatsuki n'attaquera pas s'en prendrons à Suna d' c'est d'ici un vous avez le temps de vous entraîner.Même si toi tu n'en a plus évient Tsunade!Moi je reviens dans 1 semaines et je me présenterais chez elle pour finir ma faut que j'y aille les autres membres me surveille de près

ils savent je pense mais j'ai encore de la j'y vais!A plus Naruto!

- Merci Itachi!Pars maintenant il ne faut pas que tu te fasses repérer!

Et il disparut(A croire que c'est une manie!)

Naruto se remit à observer le village depuis la tête du quatriè commença à observer le vide._Combien de fois ai-je voulu sauter d'ici?Tout ça à cause de toi Kyu-kun...Mais si ils te connaissaient _

_ils ne te haïraient pas...Fin j'espère..._Naruto plonga dans son subconscient pour pouvoir parler librement avec Kyûbi.

**-Alors****gamin!On est nostalgique?Reprit d'une voix forte le bijûu.**

**-**Arette tes conneries Kyû!Si je suis ici c'est pour être tranquile et tu sais pourquoi.

**-Ta petite fleur de cerisier n'est-ce pas?C'est vrai qu'elle est mignone...Et ch'ui sûr que c'est une chodasse au pieu!Vu comme elle est foutu!**

-Kyû!Ne parle pas d'elle comme-ça!Sakura n'est pas comme-ça!Et je ne te permet pas de me montrer des images d'elle comme tu le faits dans mes rêves!

-**Rabat-joie va!Mais ne ments pas!Tu as aimer le dernier rêve que je t'ai créer n'est-ce pas?**Reprit Kyuubi avec un grand sourire.

-_Rougis_Dis-pas ça Kyû!

-**Hahahahahahahahahaha!Ca fait longtemps gamin qu'on a pas ris comme-ç qu'allons nous faire maintenant à propos de ces empaffés qui veulent me sceller?Reprit Kyuubi sérieusement. **

-Ils attaqueront dans un an alors faut s'entraîner encore un contre certains de "mes amis" auront besoin d'un entraînement assez pousser vu comme ils sont Naruto.

**-Je vois tu t'en occupera vu que moi je ne peux plus me matérialiser à moins que tu m' qui serait une mauvaise idée vu les gens qu'il y a ici!Cracha Kyuubi.**

-Ouais...Bon j'y vais a plus Kyu!

**-A plus gamin!Et pense voir a faire...**

Mais Kyuubi ne put finir sa phrase car Naruto avait déja quitter les lieux.

_-Qui aurait cru que ce satané renard est aussi pervers que ça!On dirait Ero-sennin numéro 2...Ero-sennin...Vous me manquer..._

Naruto se promenait dans les rues du village caché de la feuille à la recherche des un peu plus tôt il eut le droit à la visite d'un Anbu qui lui demanda de trouver les Shinigamis et de les escortés jusqu'au palais de l' shinigamis en question était partis au Osen se dé pénétra dans le bain des hommes et sortis tout le monde du il se dirigea vers le bain des filles et ne ce soucia pas de voir Aya nue.

-Aya faut que tu sortes,on est demander chez l'hokage!

Aya sortit de l'eau complétement dénudée et se dirigea vers Naruto qui ne s'en soucia pas et commença à approcher de son corps et s'arretta 2 centimètres devant commença alors a lui caresser son torse et passa sa main sous son t-shirt et commença à caresser ses ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que, Aya se donner à coeur joie de le caresser.

-Aya...

-Hmmmmm...Prononça-t-elle doucement d'une voix souave.

-Tu sais très bien que si tu continues comme-ça, on va se trouver coincés ici encore au minimum une heure?Alors que l'hokage nous attends...

-Il peu attendre un peu non?A ce que je sache il venait tout le temps en retard...Alors profitons en...Reprit-elle avec envie.

**ATTENTION LEMON! Partie interdite aux mineurs!**

-Je...Je ne peux pas...Tu le sais très bien...Reprit-il en rougissant alors qu'elle commença à caresser son entrejambe...Ainsi que le sien.

-Ho que si tu peux, vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble...Et de toute façon je voudrais au moins profiter de ton corps encore une fois...Et ça ne sera pas la première fois...Dit-elle amusée.

-Je...

-Chuuuuuut...

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement en commença à glisser sa main dans son caleçon pour s'occuper de la bosse qui commença de lents vas-et-viens alors qu'elle l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Naruto gémissait par les mouvements si expert de -ci essaya de se dégager mais son corps refuser de qu'elle entama des vas-et-viens plus rapide elle enleva le t-shirt de Naruto et

commença à parcourir avec la langue les contours de ses muscles fins et ne bougeais plus tellement il était en extase.

Il le fut plus quand Aya fit pénétrer sa verge dans sa bouche

chaude et enfonça la verge au fond de sa gorge et la laissa quelque seconde qui parut interminable pour Naruto qui était une vraie torture pour de son effet elle suca avidement le gland du blond qui se cambra sous cette haletait encore et encore alors que Aya commencer à se rentrer quelque doigts dans son intimité.Le bold gloussa et prit la tête d'Aya et enfonça son sex dans la gorge de celle-ci tout en criant son lui deversa un flot de sperme qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.

-Hummmmmmm...Toujours aussi bon...

-A...Aya...Non...Il faut que...

-Tais-toi et baise-moi plutôt!Répondit-elle excitée mais aussi énervée.

-Mais...

Avant même qu'il ne finisse ça phrase elle l' oublia tout principe et commença aussi l'embrasser mais avec plus d' s'en réjouit intérieurment, car elle savait que Naruto allait lui faire l'amour par le blond c'était mit à lire les livres de dieu seul sais(et Aya par la même occasion) que le blond adorait les positions ainsi que les pratiques de ces commença a lui carresser son entre-jambe avec dextérité.Elle haletait et ça lui plaisait avec son autre main il parcourait son corps avidement en particulier ses seins fermes qu'il massait avec commença a sucer son téton tout en massant son autre sein.

Elle poussait des râles de plaisirs si sensuelle que l'excitation du blond devint encore plus hardentes et décida d'aller plus vite il retira ses doigts et arretta de la masser au grand damne de Aya mais elle se ravisa bien vite quand elle sentit un soufle chaud près de son entre-jambe.

Elle aperçut juste une touffe blonde avant de basculer sa tête en arrière et de pousser un long gé blond commença a lécher avidement la vulve de sa partenaire avec une aviditée telle qu'elle commença a mouiller rapidement ce qui n'excita encore plus le blond qui s'empressa de gouter au précieux nectar qu'elle lui continua bien 5 minute qui paru des heures pour blond se redressa et l'embrassa passionément alors qu'ils allaient aller plus loin Zaraki et Mick apparurent.

-Tu me dois 100 ryos frérot!Répondis Mick.

-Hn._Tend un billet._Tiens prends!

-Ravis de faire des affaires avec toi!

-Zaraki!Mick!Qu'est-ce vous foutez là?Reprit Aya complétement rouge.

-Ha oui j'allais vous oubliez!Ramenez vous Kakashi veux vous voir immédiatement!!Alors arrétez vos...débats et venez!

-Haï!On arrive juste le temps de s'habiller!

-Okay, à tout de suite alors!Repris Zaraki.

5 minutes plus tard ils repartirent chez l'hokage.

_Dans le bureau de l'hokage._

-Bonjour à je vous ai convoquer aujourd'hui c'est pour évaluer vos performances aux combats.

-Nos performances?Demanda Kôchiru.

-Oui vos -ce que certains de vous sont spécialisés dans certains domaines?Assassinats,espionnage...

-Ca dépends, répondit Naruto par ce que vous appeler "spécialités".Moi ainsi que Mick est Zaraki somme fais pour la destruction de masses.

Aya s'entendrai à merveille avec Ibiki alors que Kôchiru serait le mieu placer pour être un vrai tueur de l'ombre.

Par contre Jinchô lui il aurait était mieux avec Baa-chan mais vu qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde...Et je suppose que si vous demandez ça c'est pour la future attaque de l'Akatsuki dans un an j'me trompe?

-_Pire que sont père il m'étonnera toujours..._Oui c'est exact.

-Et il faut entraîner vos petits ninja c'est ça?Moi je ne le ferais contre libre à mes compagnons de vous aider si ils le fait il faut que vous me suiviez dois vous montrez quelque chose.

-...D'accord je te allons nous?

-Sur le mont hokage.

-Je te suis.

Kakashi et Naruto partirent sur le mont en laissant les shinigamis au bâtiment hokage.

Durant le trajet Naruto ne dit pas un mots alors que son ancien senseï voulu engager une discussion sérieuse avec lui mais ne savait pas comment aborder le qu'il

cherchait les mots Naruto l'interrompa.

-Nous parlerons après si vous voulez Kakashi-san mais d'abord je vais vous montrez vous devez y être au courant puisque Jiraya est décédé.

-D'-moi.

-Au fait n'ayez pas peur il vous fera rien.

Kakashi regarda bizarrement -ci avais un sourire peu chaleureux limite 'allait-il lui montrer?

-Invocation!

Uh épais nuage de fumée se produisit Kakashi était quand il aperçut l'invocation il commença à pâlir sérieusement.

Plusieurs souvenir lui revint en mé atroces les uns que les visage se délabré au fur et a mesure qu'il regardait l', peur, tristesse...Tous ces adjectifs se bousculait dans sa tête

face à cette monstruosité.Grandes...Impressionantes était-il quand il les avait attaquer amis là il était de la taille d'un renard les 9 queues qui trahissait son regard froid, des yeux rouges sang qui le regardaient de façon l'avais reconnu.

-Lui...Ky...Kyuubi-No-Yokhô!

-Oui c'est bien lui Kakashi-san.

-Pourquoi as-tu invoquer cette chose?!Tu sais de quoi il est capable!

-Je sais est contre l'Akatsuki et il va nous aider soyez-en sur.

Kakashi essayer d'analyser une échapatoire de peur que le bijuu attaque le village mais celui-ci pris la parole.

**-Ecoute-moi je suis ici c'est pas pour une rédemption loin de là j'ai même encore plus envie de tous vous dé le gamin m'a conjurer de faire le contraire donc je ne ferais sâche que si tu fais une entourloupe à mon hôte je n'hésiterais pas à te découper en morceaux en t'arrachant les trippes et à les dévorrer gouleusement d'accord?Tu devrais savoir de quoi je parle car tu as vu ça de tes propres yeux non?Comment s'appelait-elle déjà?Kin?Non ça c'est une des genins du son...Ha je m'en souviens Rin...Ha mon souvenir c'était une des meilleurs ninjas que j'ai bouffer...**Kyuubi avait dis-ça avec un regard froid, détacher tout en se léchant les babines.**Alons calme toi veux-tu?Je suis là pour un marché avec toi!**

**-**Un marcher?Et puis quoi encore?Tu veux pas non plus...

-**Fais attention à ce que tu dit humain ou tu risques de voir ton village en cendre rapidement d'accord?Voilà mon marché:Je vais entrainer tes ninjas à une seule condition...**

**-**...Et laquelle?

Kakashi redouter la ré il regarda Naruto celui-ci était ravi de voir ça._Que se passe-t-il ici?Naruto tu es devenu fou?_.

-**Le gamin et moi voulons accéder aux archives de les archives bien sûr sinon pas lieu d'avoir un marché.Est-ce clair?**

Kakashi réfléchissait à une vitesse savait que c'était immorale de faire ça mais il n'avait pas le choix sinon le village allez en pâ comment le dire au conseil?Il tueront Naruto à nimporte qu'elle occasion pour ça!Que fallait-il qu'il fasse?

-Si vous vous demander pour les membres du conseil je vous conseils de regarder dérrière moi Kakashi-san...

Kakashi regarda et s'arretta net sur les 2 cadavres derrière gisait le corps des 2 conseiller complétement estropiés,déchiquetés,évicéré étaient méconnaissable.

-Alors Kakashi-san?Vous ne voulez toujours pas?Naruto répondit ceci avec un sourire sadique est vraiment peu rassurant.

-Je n'ai pas le choix..._Je dois accepter_...C'est d'accord Naruto...Mais la prochaine fois évite de les tuer veux-tu?

-Tuer?Non je ferais pire encore la je me suis retenu n'avez pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu par leurs fautes et celle des vilageois!Haïs, mépriser , insulter, frapper...Ils le savaient et ils ne faisaient rien au contraire...Ils laissaient faire tout ça!Et après vous me dites de ne pas les tuer?!Non mais Kakashi-san vous me prenez pour qui?J'ai beau ne pas avoir changer de beaucoup mais jamais je ne me laisserait plus faire comme-ça!Alors ne me faites pas la morale sur ça!C'est d'accord?Car vous auriez réagis pareils que moi!Bon Kyuubi on s'en va à plus tard Kakashi-san!

Naruto disparu avec Kyuubi.

-_En faite il a beaucoup changer mais autant je ne l'aurais jamais cru...Ca fait peur pour l'avenir...Qui sait c'est peut-être sa destinée...Sarutobi-sama, Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Yondaïme-sensei...Désoler d'avoir échouer...Il n'est pas devenu celui qu'il aurait du.J'en suis navré..._Kakashi regardait l'horizon tristement._Son coeur était trop pur...Mais ils ont récolter le fruit de leurs pécher...Sarutobi-sama avais bien raison...Qui sème le vent récolte la tempète... _Kakashi s'en alla à sa paprasse la tête pleine de remord et d'inquiètude.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour à tous!

Désoler du très gros retard que j'ai eu mais bon, j'ai aussi des examens et j'dois réviser tout ça donc si les chapitres arrive tard ne m'en voulais pas d'accord ^^'.

Si ce chapitre vous a plus review's please =D.

Et au passage je remercie toute les personnes qui me donne des commentaire qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais cela ne fais pas de mal au contraire et aussi au

personne qui m'ont ajouter dans leur fic salut à tous bye!

Mick-Zenpachi.


End file.
